


From all the hundreds of  people he could've looked at, his eyes fell on Merlin.

by share_the_world



Series: The places Merlin and Arthur went... (now shut for prompts!) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bossy Arthur, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Tennis, Tennis Player Arthur, Wimbledon - Freeform, ball-boy merlin, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/share_the_world/pseuds/share_the_world
Summary: Merlin is just a ball-boy at Wimbledon, while  Arthur is an amazing golden tennis playerIs there a chance for love?_______a/n: this was written for Emmee, who is an awesome person, and gives great advice. Thanks everyone, have a good day :)
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Will/Mythian (Merlin)
Series: The places Merlin and Arthur went... (now shut for prompts!) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755022
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	1. There you go again, making me love you…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmee/gifts).



> Hey, this is for a new friend of mine, probably didn't your idea justice, but I tried…
> 
> also sorry if some of this seems out of place, I havent watched tennis in a v long time, so google was a great help to me whilst writing this.
> 
> …Anyways, enjoy part one, may post the second half tommorow, It's just sometimes annoying to keep having to scroll down. :p
> 
> (also Merlin is not 15 in this, though that's the average age of most ball-boys, he is intended to be the same age as what he was when the show started, which is around 23)

Merlin still couldn’t believe he was here, when he and will found out that they had been picked they had been so excited, gushing to Gwen and Ellena of how they were going to meet all the best tennis players, but being here, walking through these corridors, he just felt like a little boy, put in a world too big for him to ever grow into, and the rush felt brilliant.

He looked down at the sheet of paper again. He was assigned to Arthur Pendragon. His stomach flipped with nerves at the thought he would get to see the golden tennis player up close, maybe even talk to him-

He bumped into someone and stumbled backwards, he didn’t look up, hoping it wouldn’t be his boss, he had worked so hard for this and if one of the coaches had seen him act so clumsy they might have second thoughts for choosing him.

“Watch where you’re going!” Someone yelled. Not his boss then.

“I am so sorry, I was just on my way to the main court, I'm a ball boy, you see,” he said, barely pausing to breathe between the words, “My names Mer-” He looked up suddenly and stopped. 

Was that?! No. Okay yes. It only had to be the one and only king of tennis.

“Look, Mer, I don’t care, but if you make me late for my first match, I will never let you forget it.” Arthur pushed past him. Merlin didn’t know whether to be extremely happy that his idol had just touched him or extremely annoyed by his rudeness.

“Actually, it’s Merlin.” He corrected having to run to keep up, Arthur didn’t even try to look back at him.

“Why, did your parents hate you?” Arthur retorted.

“No!” He gasped, “they just liked that name, and anyway, my parents love me!”

“Well that’s good to know, my dad never did.” He muttered sourly, “now would you go away!”

“Will was right, you are just a posh git.” Merlin couldn’t believe that he had ever looked up to him. “And besides, I can’t, I’m assigned to your match.”

Arthur signed. “Well enjoy the experience, because nobody talks to me like that. I’m making sure you get assigned to somebody else next time, I hate people that are too annoying for their own good.”

That was also the exact same moment, that Merlin realised he hated Arthur.

~oOo~

What annoyed Merlin the most is that Arthur played liked a God, he knelt on the grass, the crowd was buzzing , cheering whenever he scored a point, but he drowned them out easily, telling himself it was because he had been trained to be incredibly focused, and not because he swung the racket in such a fucking majestic manor it could almost be described as beautiful.

He ran in out the court to collect the balls, but Arthur didn’t even acknowledge him. He scampered around his feet, running back and forth, and even though there were about a thousand people watching the match, he felt completely invisible. 

When Arthur finally lifted his racket in victory, the crowd went wild, Merlin knew he should be grateful. He was playing for England after all, but he just felt annoyed that none of them knew what a spoilt brat he actually was. Still he smiled in case any cameras caught him glowering. Be happy. Be grateful. Even though you hate him, and he hates you.

And then Arthur did something unexpected, he looked at him. From all the people he could’ve looked at, he looked at Merlin. And then he smirked, like the proud idiot he was.

~oOo~

"So how was your day?" Will asked as they finally walked away from the stadium at the end of the day. Merlin huffed. It was tiring, and he couldn't get the image of Arthur from his head.

"Cool I guess." He mumbled trying to sound enthusiastic though really he just wanted to get away from it all.

Merlin was grateful Will didn't push him to elaborate and instead started rambling on about his own day.  
"So I was working with this ball girl, she's really pretty, her name's Mythian, but I call her Myth because it's cute…"

Merlin didn't even realize he had drowned him out until his friend began nudging him.

"So?"

"So, what?" He asked, dragging his feet across the pavement.

"Met anyone nice?" Oh. He hadn't really talked to any of the other ball people, which was unlike him, since he was usually incredibly chatty.

"I wouldn't say 'nice'." He sighed, thinking of Arthur pushing him out the way when he was only trying to make conversation.

"If someone hurt you, I would happily punch them in the face." Will slung his arm around him, but Merlin pulled away.

"You wouldn't want to punch him in the face."

"Why? Who is it?!" Will asked, he was curious, well, no going back now.

"I kind of bumped into Arthur," he stopped, to analyse his friend's face, who looked completely confused. "Arthur Pendragon." 

"Ohhh." Will said, completely missing the point, "the hot one you've had a crush on for about two years."

"Not anymore! He's a prat." Merlin insisted.

"Right…" Will smiled mischievously and Merlin instantly wanted to wipe it off his face, "a hot prat."

~oOo~

Merlin never thought he would talk to Arthur again, though he never thought that was a bad thing. But then some days later he got his assignment sheet he was surprised to see his name written on it. He still had his harsh words imprinted in his mind, still had the essence of fury in his chest.  
So when he saw Arthur hanging out with some of the other players near the practice courts he simply had to go over.

He looked irritated when Merlin tapped him on the shoulder.

"What do you want, slut?!"  
He thinks he’s so cool… Merlin thought as he turned to face him, if only he knew what a dick he realy was.

"You said I wouldn't be assigned to you again." Merlin said, he too was irritated.

He looked bored. "Okay, we've covered that, you're not going to be."

Merlin shook his head.  
"You're wrong." As much as he liked to prove people wrong, this time he wished Arthur was right.

The tennis player's face changed, all the proudness vanished.

"Show me." He demanded. 

Merlin held out the sheet of paper and he snatched it away. Rude. He had to bite his lip to keep him from insulting him, because he knew it wouldn't get them anywhere.

"Get in the shed." He demanded. Merlin looked behind him at the small green building. Probably used to store things in, a list of things that could possibly go wrong ran through his mind. 

"What?!" Merlin spluttered. This probably wasn't legal, he couldn't force him to-

"I said get in the shed." He looked behind him, no now was watching, so he scrambled into some type of store room, Arthur followed after. Shutting the door quietly so not to attract any attention. Merlin felt scared. Of all his fantasies, he never believed he would actually get trapped in a small space with a golden tennis player, still he couldn’t help but feel anxious of what was going to happen.

"I don't understand," he ended up whispering, "what's going on? I mean I know you don't like me, but this is ridiculous-"

"Because you're distracting." Arthur said simply. It hit Merlin like an insult.

"Distracting?" Merlin asked. No. He was just an ordinary ball-boy, doing what he was told, there was nothing distracting about him, but Arthur stared at him like it was so obvious, and it made him feel like he was doing everything wrong.

"Forget it," he removed his blue eyes from Merlin's body and headed for the door. 

"No." Merlin said, touching his shoulder. Ball-boys probably weren't allowed to touch the players, so he hoped Arthur wouldn't tell anyone or else he might get fired. 

He didn't want to get fired. Though Arthur probably wanted him to be.

"Tell me I want to be better, I want to change, give me a chance, please." 

Arthur spun around, he hoped he saw the desperation in his face. He hoped he would help him.

But no.

He put one of his hands on Merlin's stomach and pushed him back against the wall, it was all happening so fast, and at first Merlin thought he was going to beat him up. He kept waiting for the pain to hit him, for Arthur's strong hands to crush him, but his fingers were brushed across his face so gently it could have been the wind blowing on his cheek.

Then Arthur had his lips pressed against his, his tongue was fierce and strong and beyond the whirlwind of confusion, Merlin felt… Complete.

He closed his eyes and imagined they were somewhere other than some kind of store room. Somewhere nice, like on a beach or by a river, and He began to kiss Arthur back, slowly and carefully, but before he could continue, Arthur pulled away.

He was still pressed against the wall, still confused, and now longing for Arthur.

"I thought that would help." Arthur said, there was a tennis ball by his foot so he kicked it across the room, "guess I was wrong."

He let go off Merlin, who could no longer feel his legs. The ball-boy crumbled to the floor, watching Arthur leave.

The door swung at its hinges and suddenly there was a sinking lonely feeling in his chest. 

~oOo~

The next time Merlin saw him, he was standing on one side of the tennis court, waving to a cheering crowd. 

And he was watching from the side lines, ignored. The only person in Arthur's vision after the crowd finished shouting was Valiant on the other side of the court. 

But deep down he hoped there was a part of him, that played in the back of his brain, how fun would that be? He deserved it obviously, for leaving him confused in the back of a shed. Confused and missing him.

Of course he was going to win, he was built for this sport, but he was surprised when the other player's score slowly started climbing higher. He would be lying to say disappointment wasn't clawing in his chest. He wanted Arthur to win, though he told himself he hated him, he needed him more. 

Merlin rolled a ball to Arthur, because he had too, it was the rules. If the player needs a ball, you give them a ball. 

Then for a split second Arthur looked at him, into his eyes, and Merlin smiled at him, in a way he hoped was encouraging. He didn't know whether Arthur saw or not, because he seized up the ball quickly and turned away from him, and Merlin had to crouch back down on the grass.

Then Arthur hit the ball across the ball with an energy Valiant couldn't match. 

Merlin found himself beaming on the side, he had a feeling Arthur was going to stay. And that was a good thing.

~oOo~

Sure enough Arthur was victorious, everyone was focused on him, Merlin especially, that's probably why he didn't see it coming.

And then he did.

There was Valiant looking furious, overflowing with rage, and there was his racket flying across the sky, coming towards him, 

Merlin was stuck still, eyes widened. He guessed that was the point when they realised. When every camera turned to him, looking like a rabbit caught on a train track.

It came towards him in a sort of slow motion, he had prepared himself to get hit by tennis balls, but never had he expected to get taken down by a flying tennis racket. He wondered if it would look more professional to run out the way or risk getting a black eye. 

He didn't have very long to decide because he felt it smack hard against his face. He fell backwards, like a skille being brought down by a bowling ball.

Merlin lay on the floor. It stung, his head was throbbing. He could imagine a million people watching this, and decided it was best to shut his eyes.

"Move, you bastard! Look what you did to him!" 

Even his hearing was fuzzy, it sounded like he was under water, kind of soothing.

"Merlin! Open your eyes! Merlin!" 

Was that… Arthur? He gave a watery smile. He liked Arthur. He liked Arthur a lot-

"Hold on." Someone whispered, was it still Arthur? Merlin was struggling finding whose voice belonged to who. "I think he's gone unconscious."

Then it felt like he was floating sort of. Merlin wondered if this was what it felt like to fly.

<~oOo~>

When Merlin woke up, the first thing he noticed was his aching head, then it was the fact that he was laying on a bed that wasn't his. It had light blue sheets and was surrounded by blinding white walls. Everything smelt clean, and like chemicals. He guessed he was in the medical room. He tried to recite his last moments before the accident, it was hard because of his headache, but he managed to gather some of the hazy details.

The next thing he noticed was the voices coming from behind the curtain. He tried to sit up, but everytime he moved there was a sudden sharp pain that willed him to stay where he was. 

“You can’t just kick him out of wimbledon, because someone threw a racket at him!” It sounded like Will, he felt guilty that Will had to go out of his way to keep him working here, but he was mainly grateful. He didn’t want to get kicked out. Not now anyway, he had worked so hard to get a chance and he didn’t want it to be taken away.

“I’m sorry to both of you, but have you seen the state he’s in? We can’t keep him as a ball boy.” He didn't recognise that voice, but he assumed it was a nurse. 

He grunted and tried to sit up. He was annoyed at himself for not choosing to run, but the pain would be fine, or so he hoped, it would die down and soon he would be able to get back to work.

“I can’t accept that.” 

Wait… was that Arthur?!

“I’m sorry, sir, but you should really go back to training, there’s nothing you can do-”

Merlin threw back the curtain, and leaped out of bed, nearly falling onto my face if the bedside table wasn’t there, which he nearly brought down with him.

“I’m fine!” He blurted out leaning against the bed so he wouldn’t wobble anywhere like a newborn deer. 

Will's face lit up as he rushed towards him, Arthur hung back, watching with what looked like envy sparkling in his eyes as they hugged. There was a middle-aged man too, wearing simple white uniform and round glasses, and Merlin guessed he was the one they had been arguing with.

“Merlin, this guy wants you out of wimbledon.” Will said deliberately loudly, as Merlin let go of him.

“Watch your tongue, Mr, or he won’t be the only one.” the Man threatened, making Merlin instantly hate him, how dare he decide their future.

“I told you, he won't be losing his job.” Arthur said sternly, his voice was hypnotising, and Merlin honored his bravery, and he honored the fact he was here, for him. He never knew Arthur could care so much, about someone with as little importance as him.

“I’m sorry, we’ll find a replacement ball-person, and I promise they’ll be just as good or not better-”

“No.” Arthur cut in, “I want Merlin.”

“I’m sorry, but you can’t-” 

Arthur smiled, it was bittersweet, though Merlin doubted he would be able to convince him, even Will’s cheery smile was fading.

“Actually I can; you can't replace him, you can't fire him and you don't get to descide his fate! Or else I'll get my Dad's men to come at you, understood?" Merlin had no clue who Arthur's dad was, but there was something in the way he said it that mad Merlin swear the temperature in the room had dropped 5 degrees.

The man nodded. "Fine, but make sure he gets some rest."

Will was happy again, Merlin could feel his energy radiating of his face, but all he could foccus on was Arthur- the man was still in his sports clothes, and looking down at the shiny white floor. Everything about him made Merlin want to run over and lick the sweat off his face and kiss him breathless… 

…Or just find some way to repay him…


	2. I'm half crazy, all for the love of you…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! 
> 
> i know I said 2 chapters at the begging this one was just so long I had to split it in half… i might publish no. 3 tommorow, i just have to proof read it :)

The majority of Merlin’s resting time was spent by staring up at the ceiling, wondering if him and Arthur had something. He didn’t want to be caught up in another childish crush he knew he could never have. Maybe he fell in love too easily, or maybe he just fell in love with all the wrong people.

On his first day back of work he found himself lonely. Will was spending his time with Mithian, who Merlin learnt was a really sweet person. She baked them both cupcakes, she was nothing like Arthur, but seeing him and Will together made him feel sick with longing for him.

He wasn’t assigned to Arthur, he wasn’t allowed to go on the court and watch but he heard from someone that he was through to the next round.

He wished he could just ask Arthur out to the movies or something, but that definitely wouldn’t be possible now. He had the paparazzi chasing after him, and he had half the world falling in love with him anyway.

~oOo~

He found Arthur halfway through one of his breaks, it was an accident really, he needed to go that way anyway, to get his stuff from the lockers. But there he was, sitting outside the changing rooms, looking down at his phone, but not in a way that made him look interested in whatever he was staring at.

Well atleast Merlin hoped it wasn’t too important, because he was so desperate to talk. He told himself he should know better than chase after someone like a golden tennis player, especially when he was nothing but a ball boy, but he had felt something special, and it was clawing in his chest that very second.

“Hey.” 

Arthur looked up and put his phone down.

“Something you need, Merlin?”

‘Yes,’ Merlin thought, though he hated to admit it, ‘i need you.’

“Wanted to say thanks.” He settled on saying. “For, well, letting me keep my job…”

“Well that’s just me,” Arthur smirked, there was a playful glow in his eyes, and it set fire to Merlin’s chest, “caring and compassionate.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, whatever nerves he had been feeling floated away before him, this was all so easy.

“You’re also a complete clotpole.”

“Now you’re just making up words.” Arthur retorted, though Merlin knew he was only pretending to be annoyed.

“Clotpole is a word, if you don’t believe me, google it.” 

“Why don’t you google it?”

“There’s things I’d rather be doing.”

“Like what, Mer-”

Then it was that. Merlin didn’t know exactly what he was doing, maybe his heart was beating so fast it was causing his head to go funny. The moment wasn’t perfect, maybe all the best moments never are, but to Merlin it seemed like the only chance he would ever get.

He captured Arthur’s lips with his own, tasting his lips and his warm mouth. It only took a second to realise what he was doing, and all the reasons he definitely shouldn’t be kissing Arthur right then, but the feeling was so great it was making him dizzy. He still wanted him, he didn’t care where they were, or what they were supposed to be doing.

Arthur pulled away quickly, leaving a pool of disappointment gathering inside of him. He didn’t know whether to feel angry or ashamed for believing in a spark that was sure to die off anyway.

“Not now, not here.” 

Merlin shrank back and bit his lip, he didn’t know exactly what he missed about Arthur’s touch, but he needed to feel that feeling again, and it felt sort of like flying. He wanted to keep hold of his emotions. He wasn’t usually like this, he didn’t know what had gotten into him lately, but he wanted to be good enough.

“I know I’m not special, but-” He began what he hoped would be the start of a great speech, sadly it never got to that point.

“I don’t care what you are Merlin, and trust me you are pretty special, but I’m sorry I just can’t.”

Merlin was never one to give up easily.

“What am I doing wrong?” He whispered, hoping no one could hear him acting this way. He knew he shouldn’t waste his time, but he felt something then, and it just felt so right.

“What am I to you?” 

Merlin looked at him, it was hard not to look into those eyes and flinch, because something Merlin didn’t quite understand burned so brightly inside of them.

“What sort of question is that?” He asked looking down at Arthur's Trainers. They were nice shoes. Probably worth a lot of money.

“I don’t just want to be a celebrity for you to chase after.”

“And I don’t want to just be a fan to you.”

Arthur reached out and touched his face, right on his cheek. His hands were warm, but Merlin had to dare himself not to shiver. 

“What are we going to do?” he was leaning so close their noses touched one, by accident. And then it was their lips… but that didn’t quite feel like an accident. 

~oOo~

The way they sat together, side by side, so close together made every other moment feel so lonely, the way Arthur smiled at him whenever he had the chance made him feel so lucky. It felt like Arthur was knitted into his brain for how much he thought of him. Merlin hated that he fell in love so easily, but suddenly he loved waking up in the mornings much more than he had done before, and suddenly the rush in his heart was getting more than familiar.

To everyone else, Arthur was just a golden tennis player that a barely-noticed ball boy admired.

He never told Will, he didn’t know why, but coming home to their flat to see him and Mythian curled up on the sofa not having a care in the world made him feel out of place. 

But then when Arthur walked past him at work, like he meant nothing to him, but then he turned around and just for a brief moment he shared a smile with Merlin, and then there were butterflies spiraling in his stomach, and suddenly he felt like the luckiest man alive.

They kissed behind their backs, out of the way of the cameras and out of the way of the crowds, as much as he enjoyed being a star-crossed lover, behind the scenes of this beautiful world, he had always longed for something more.

Maybe it was selfish, maybe it was normal, he just knew he had never fallen so deep and hard when he looked down at Arthur’s hand in his, around the back of the practice courts.

“You should be practising.” He mumbled into the soft fabric of his t-shirt. He never wanted to move away, but he hated Arthur’s chances to be ruined because of him.

“Rather be by your side.” Merlin moved back and pressed a kiss into Arthur’s golden hair. The sun was caught in it now, and Merlin thought it looked overwhelmingly beautiful.

“Your father wants you to do well, Arthur, this is your dream.”

“Your pretty eyes are the only thing I see in my dreams, Merlin.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “You can’t put aside practice for someone you may never see again after all of this.” He went to stand up but Arthur caught his wrist.

“Merlin, I don’t say this often, and I definitely don’t do this often, but I’m in love with you, and if I won't ever see you again after this then I definitely want to be close to you now.”

Merlin slid his hand over Arthur’s. He didn't really know how to say this, because well he didn’t really know what Arthur saw in him. Head never thought of himself as someone to be treasured; he had a tendency to talk too much, drive Will crazy by dancing around their flat on weekends and spend too many days obsessing over tennis players, but now as Arthur kissed his wrist he could believe anything that Arthur said through those gentle lips.

“The practice please, for me, because I want you to stay in Wimbledon with me.”

Arthur grunted and stood up, Merlin followed behind him, but just before they emerged from their hiding space, Merlin picked up the courage to kiss him short and sweet on the lips.

“I love you too, prat.”


	3. It sure would look prettier with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a mess really, but i tried, i'm guessing it's going to be very terrible because i'e been all over the place really, also sorry my chapter names are so shit, i name them the first thing that comes into my mind, so i probably seems like i'm a five year old trying to be creative. 
> 
> … and it's like from the cup song or something, you know like the one song EVERYONE Used to do in those school talent shows… so, uh, kudos to you if you managed to get that…
> 
> anyways! enjoy this chapter!

Merlin never really knew how fast time could go when you were happy until now, when he was assigned to a match involving Arthur he would alway try and make sure Arthur knew he was his number one supporter, giving him secret smiles and cheering him on in his head. Every match he wasn’t, he hid somewhere cheering him on, even though he probably shouldn’t be in the stadium, and if he was caught he might risk losing his job for a second time.

Maybe he was going crazy, he certainly felt a bit insane. 

Walking down the streets they could’ve looked like a normal couple, Arthur was wearing a blue anorak with the hood pulled over his head, despite being a warm summer, late after work it was pretty cold. 

No one ever pays much attention to people's faces on the streets, Merlin once thought that as a cold and depressing fact, but he saw the brighter side of it when Arthur wrapped his arm around his waist, and suddenly he felt glad no one ever really paid attention.

Merlin leaned into his touch, hiding from the tickle of the cold outdoors.

“So what’s it like being you?” Arthur asked, he was holding on to him so tightly that their cheeks were nearly brushing and Merlin remembered suddenly what an amazing feeling it felt like to be loved by someone.

“What? Not being the only thing everyone in the entire country is talking about right now?”

“No, I meant what’s it like being so beautiful?”

Merlin stopped walking, Arthur turned to face him, tugging at the ends of his scarf so it was tighter and warmer around his neck.

“I’m really not.”

“Well, then you must be lying to yourself.”

Merlin poked him teasingly.  
“How did you get from being such a bully to being all lovey-dovey!” 

“Hey!” Arthur shoved him back, “It’s called being a gentleman! Also don’t use that phrase ever again, it’s literally agonising.” 

Merlin sighed.

“I was wrong, you are still a clotpole.”

“...And you still haven’t stopped making up words then, hey?”

Merlin looked at him adoringly. “Got a problem with that?”

“No, it’s quite cute actually, you trying to threaten me with imaginary words.”

Before Arthur could respond, Arthur was holding his hand again, and Merlin took a second to watch their fingers intertwine. 

“I want to stay with you.” He whispered, closing his eyes briefly and imagining them together somewhere other than a public sidewalk, somewhere where the clouds could bother to show the world the stars to make it even the slightest bit romantic.

When he opened his eyes Arthur was staring back at him, and even though they had only been together for a few days, Merlin thought he was now able to read Arthur like a book, and right now he looked hesitant. Merlin’s heart sank.

“I want to, so badly, Merlin.” His voice was sweet but Merlin could tell there was something else under that gentle voice. Arthur was aching, and when he realised his face fell in an instant.

“What is it?”

“I just… don’t know what my father would think of us.” He said eventually, filling the cold air with his broken words.

“Don’t let him control you.” He reached out to him, tried to wrap his hands around him, and touch his warm skin under that stupid coat of his that he used to hide from the world. That he used to hide the fact he was standing beside Merlin from the world. 

But Arthur was staring past him, at the shattered beer bottles scattered across the streets. Merlin was always strong. He had to be. So why was there a new sense of pain rippling through his chest? Why did it have to hurt this badly?

“I think I should go now.” He whispered, then after a second of debating whether he should do it or not, he kissed Arthur quickly on the cheek.

He didn’t wait for Arthur to respond before he took off, because he didn’t know what it was that was burning in his chest, but it was scaring him. 

When he glanced back around his shoulder he noticed Arthur was watching. Their eyes met almost instantly, in this light his eyes looked faded, like the colour had gone through the wash too many times: loved far too much.

~oOo~

When Merlin got home he barely acknowledged Will, he could have fun with his new girlfriend, he deserved it he deserved to be happy for all the times he had been one of the best friends he could ever wish for. 

He made his way straight to his bedroom and curled up in a ball under his blankets, trying to force the pictures of Arthur out his mind, but he seemed to just want to hold on, maybe the memories thought they were protecting him, while really, they were just crushing his spine.

Arthur was in the finals, they only had one more day. One more day until everyone went home and waited for another year. He was foolish to think a couple like them would last.

“Merlin?” There was someone standing in his door, for a second he hoped it would be Arthur, but then he remembered that Arthur didn’t know where he lived, and he doubted he would come anyway. Merlin shifted in his bed so he could face Will who was leaning against the door frame looking so concerned Merlin wondered if something was wrong with him.

“What do you want-?” He really wasn’t in the mood for this, why couldn’t he bare the thought of losing Arthur? Why was he so stupid…?!

“What happened to you? You’re crying…”

Merlin threw his covers aside, picked up his phone and put it on selfie mode. He hadn’t realised he had been crying until now. His entire body felt numb and twisted. He looked at himself on the screen. His cheeks were wet and sticky tears. Damn Arthur. Why did he always have to make him feel so special and then so, so lonely.

“No…” He whispered. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s…” He looked at his friend, his friend who he had known since primary school and decided now he should probably tell him the truth, “it’s Arthur.”

Will's expression changed quickly.

“Did he hurt you?! Merlin if he hurts you, I will summon an army to tear his soul apart!”

“No Will,” He made a shaky inhale, “don’t hurt him, please, I’m in love with him.”

~oOo~

It was Arthur against Mordred for the finals, and Merlin was finding it hard to breathe. He was assigned to Arthur, which seemed to be some sort of habit now, was it fate? Unlikely. He still didn’t know what they were or if Arthur even thought of him. 

He tried to breathe normally, to get his body to function normally, but when he saw Arthur standing there not letting the crowd in on how nervous he was and tracing his hand over the tennis racket, he could help the memories rising up to the surface. 

Why couldn’t Wimbledon last forever? Why couldn’t they last forever? Right now he wouldn’t have even minded a secret relationship, he just wanted Arthur back in his arms.

He watched as Arthur threw the ball up in the air, hitting it and sending it flying in Mordred's direction. 

He could tell Mordred was nervous, he had the right to be, Arthr was undefeated. But Merlin knew so many different sides of Arthur, he wasn’t just a great tennis player, he could be cruel and he could be caring, he could be wise but also totally and obviously oblivious. 

Merlin decided he would be rooting for Arthur, because that was what his heart told him to do, and today he could do nothing but follow it.  
They fell into a dangerous rally, Merlin had the privilege of seeing it all up close and he knew that both of them were struggling, it was only a matter of time until Arthur hit the ball and Mordred wasn’t fast enough to hit it back.

Merlin rushed over and handed Arthur a cloth, he let their finger touch and Arthur looked up at him in surprise. He nodded in a way that hoped would translate to something along the lines of ‘you can do this.’ before running back to his place.

Merlin never knew a match to last so long, he watched the rise and fall of the crowd, the commentator's voice was loud through his ears and he watched them both grow tired and paint on brave faces.

After what seemed like ages Arthur only needed one more point to win, and Mordred was one behind him. He had to concentrate really hard to keep his own legs from shaking.

Then it all started to speed up all of a sudden, being so close to it all seemed to make him feel a little dizzy. 

The moment itself was a sort of blink and you miss it moment. Arthur served, it wasn’t the strongest or the best Merlin had ever seen but it was good enough, and then Mordred went to hit it back. He guessed it was because his hands were shaking so much, but Mordred was unable to land the ball inside the court.

It took a second for it to all sink in, but the crowd erupted with joy, they were holding banners and had flags painted on their faces. They were all cheering for Arthur, and Merlin felt his own smile reach up to the corners of his face.

“Congratulations, Arthur.” He handed him a cloth for the last time now, something about it made him feel slightly emotional. 

“You were the one who told me to go practice, so I guess I owe you some of the credit.” Arthur took the towel and wiped down his face. He was about to run back when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Yes, Arthur?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Before he had a chance to answer that, Arthur grabbed his face, and kissed him hard on the lips, Merlin melted into it, he had never felt more relieved in his life. He wanted to stay by Arthur forever and ever. He wanted to love him and be loved by him, and he never wanted it to end.

It took him probably far too long to realise that this was being watched by thousands of people in this stadium and possibly the entire nation that was watching in their living rooms. He pulled away, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks.

“People saw that you know.” he mumbled, stating the obvious, because practically the entire crow was on their feet.

“Do you still want to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes! Now go and get your trophy you idiot!”

Arthur smirked at him, and once again he felt that happy floating feeling returning to his heart.


End file.
